You and I
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: What happens when Nick falls in love with an ordinary girl from Omaha Nebraska? Not only that but he wants her to go on tour, the problem? She has to hide from his parents. READ AND REVIEW!


"**It's been a long time since I came around. Been a long time, but I'm back in town and this time I'm not leaving without you.."**

"Come with me on tour," Nick Jonas said staring down at me. He looked so hopeful and I really didn't want to say no to him but I honestly barely knew him. Last year he and his brothers had a concert here in Omaha, Nebraska and we ran into each other downtown. We started talking and I showed him around Omaha and he showed me around the stage and after the concert we shared a kiss and even more...

(Flashback)

"**Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me 'there's something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and your lipstick on my face. Something about my cool Nebraska girl'"**

"I wish I didn't have to leave. There's just something about this place that I love.."Nick said sighing and looking at me on my spot on the couch next to him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave either.." I whispered looking up at him. We had spent the entire night together just walking around the Old Market and getting to know eachother.

He smiled weakly at me before leaning down towards me. "What are you doing?" I whispered and instead of replying he attached his lips to mine kissing me softly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I really like you Ashlyn," he said when he pulled away. I smiled up at him and pulled him into another kiss. He pushed me down gently onto the couch continuing to kiss me. I ran my hands through his soft curly hair as he brought his lips down to my neck..

(End flashback)

The Jonas Brothers were back in Omaha for another concert a little over a year later and Nick made sure that he found me again.

"I don't know Nick," I said sighing. "I haven't seen or talked to you in over a year and I barely even know you and your parents would never allow it!"

"Please Ash, they won't have to know. I can't leave without you," he begged.

"How the fuck would they not know Nick? I think they'd know when they find me on the bus.." I said getting annoyed at him. He was acting as if we've known each other our whole lives and we barely know anything about each other.

"You can hide. Joe and Kevin will go along with it. Please come with," he said grabbing my hands.

"Alright fine!"I sighed finally agreeing with him. A huge smile broke out across his face and he pulled me into a tight hug. "God I missed you Nick.." I said into his chest as he held me tightly.

"I missed you too," he said letting go of me and smiling down at me.

An hour later I found myself being escorted into the Jonas tour bus by Nick, Joe and Kevin. Nick had convinced Joe and Kevin to cover for him and help hide me. Joe went along with it right away, just being Joe, but Kevin needed some convincing.

"So your parents know about this right?" Nick asked me as soon as he was sure his parents were nowhere around.

"Yeah they're fine with it,"I said sitting down on Nick's bunk. "So where am I gonna sleep?" I asked looking around.

"Oh... I guess I didn't think about that..." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was just so excited to see you and to get you to come with me I didn't really plan anything."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. He was so adorable. "Well it looks like I'm sleeping in here with you then. We'll find a way to fit both of us," I said looking at the size of the bunk. It definitely was only made for one person to sleep in...

"Okay," he said smiling at me and he leaned down to kiss me but hit his head on the top of the bunk instead.

"Come here," I said laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing the spot on his forehead that he hit. "All better?" I asked smirking and he nodded.

"My parents are gonna be in here any second now. You should probably hide. Just sit in here, they won't look in my bunk. Just don't make too much noise, okay?"he said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead gently before closing the curtain around his bed and walking to the other end of the bus.

This is only the start of me and Nick's adventure together.

**So, this is Megan's like first legit story! She thinks she sucks at writing I don't! Anyway I know we haven't posted anything on here in FOREVER but yeah. **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS **

**Review please!**


End file.
